thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Hansel (History)
Izzy: at 12:09 PM The Sugar Glider, Drunk Night. Hansel spotted Larkin up on the quarterdeck and abruptly decided he needed to talk to her. He hadn’t since the Sanctuary -- hadn’t wanted to bother her, hadn’t been sure what he was supposed to say. Not a lot of places to go from I went insane and tried to kill your dad, so you should kill me. She hadn’t, though. That was the thing. He’d seen how protective she was of Kheman, could guess how loyal she was to her uncle, didn’t figure he’d even register as a blip of concern to the kid. And if she'd left it up to Kheman, why the fuck would he want to spare him? It should have all been very straightforward. Frankly, he was insulted. So without thinking too much about it, for once, he beelined for the quarterdeck where she was overlooking the rest of the crew by herself, propped up against the rail beside her, and cut to the chase. “Hey. Larkin. Where are we on the revenge thing. You just waiting 'til this Diva thing’s over, ‘cause I’ve been wondering and that’s all I got.” He was, he would admit, very good at killing things. That was a good reason to keep him around. Jen: at 12:27 PM Larkin started a bit when she became aware of Hansel approaching. A bit too late. She'd been relaxing by herself, enjoying the fuzziness the liquor- peach? Plum, maybe? - had brought on. Apparently, it had been too much of the stuff too quickly. Her senses were dulled already and for a moment, it worried her. Ah, what the hell. The drunkeness made it easy to push the concern away and Hansel didn't look like he was out to get physical anyway. If any, it seemed like he was out to get philosophical. Larkin debated which of both options she'd less enjoy dealing with, then became aware that he'd asked her something and she was just staring. "What, you eager to catch a knife? Eh, don't worry, I'm not putting you on the rack here." She reached over for the liquor bottle, checked the fill level and took a sip. "Thanks for the treats, by the way." She waved it in Hansel's direction. Izzy: at 12:37 PM Hansel narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure that really answered his question. But now that he'd asked it, he also wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer. Maybe there was an implied yet in there. Maybe he should just drop it and find a way to enjoy the fact that Kheman's kid didn't have it out for him. Ridiculous. "Yeah, well, glad you're all enjoying it," he grumbled, toothlessly, and turned to look out over the main deck. "Wasn't planning on fuckin' sharing, y'know. Next time you goddamn hooligans can come with me." He chewed on his lip for a second. Nope, couldn't drop it. "What'd Kheman say?" Jen: at 12:44 PM "Aw, sorry for taking your stuff. Habits you know, can't help it." Larkin aborted the attempt to take another sip and tossed the bottle to Hansel instead. Izzy: at 12:51 PM Ah, fuck. He was too drunk to be catching things, what was she thinking. Hansel flailed desperately for the bottle, realizing what she was doing a full second too late -- it bounced off of him, and he completely failed to grab it at that point, as well. A real comedy of errors. He would've loved to have seen it instead of lived it. Luckily, the glass was thick enough that the bottle didn't shatter when it hit the deck, and he hastily bent to snatch it up before too much of the fruity liquor spilled out. "Fuck. My bad." He started to offer it to her, realized this had all happened because she was attempting to share, and took a quick swig before holding it back out, because obviously what he needed was to be more drunk. "Goddamn. Look, at this point you'd be doing me a fuckin' mercy, clearly, eh." Jen: at 12:59 PM Larkin snorted and stifled a grin. This was clearly serious talk happening here and she shouldn't find it so fucking funny messing with the man who had ruined her father's life. Damn the guy and damn the booze. She should rather be longing to put something sharp between his ribs and yet... "Yeah, you already mentioned that. It's quite the point, really." She wiped the smile from her face and crossed her arms, denying the bottle. "Dad said he doesn't want to see you ever again," she said and, realizing that didn't answer the real question here, added: "he wants you to remember them." Izzy: at 1:07 PM Hansel was quiet for a moment, still holding the bottle out, then decided he could use another drink after all. He'd expected the first part; he had night terrors about the red sky, and Kheman had night terrors about him. Yeah, there was probably going to be no fixing that. Not enough booze in the world. The second part, though -- well, after a beat, he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, fair. Hadn't thought about it that way." He paused. "Not gonna be a fuckin' problem, trust me." He offered her the bottle again. Jen: at 1:18 PM She didn't move to take the bottle at first, holding her arms still crossed and watching Hansel's reaction head tilted. She knew she should feel satisfaction at that, seeing that Hansel was suffering from knowing what he'd done, like her dad wanted. But satisfaction would not come. In fact, she felt sorry for the half-orc. And guilty for it. Larkin made a huffing noise again, not a laugh this time, and shook her head. Then took the bottle. She did need more of it after all, it seemed. "I mean," she began after taking another swig, gaze locked to the rim of the bottle. "That's what Pa wants at least. Can't say if my uncle agrees. You might get your deathwish after all, if he decides that's not good enough." Izzy: at 1:29 PM Hansel shrugged. He was too buzzed right now to take anything that seriously for long, including himself. "Oh, great." He muffled a yawn behind one hand. "Hey. Just let me know when. Wouldn't want to cause your uncle any trouble by killin' a bunch of his men in self-defense before I know what's goin' on." He remembered the knife she'd put at his throat and rubbed absently at his chest where her tiny sharp elbow had stabbed into him. "Oughta just send you. The Basha teach you how to fight or were you just born that vicious?" He hoped it sounded like a compliment, because it was meant to be. Jen: at 1:54 PM "Huh," Larkin paused a moment to think. A change of subject. That was fine. She held out the bottle to Hansel again. "Renar did. In a way, I s'pose. But not by appointing me a personal instructor, nah. He graciously provided me with many opportunities to learn myself, though." As much as Renar protected his family name, he'd often neglected actually protecting the people who bore it. Her, anyway. The faulty, unwanted foundling in his bloodline. What are you yapping at me for? Go take care of it yourself. was one of his standard lines when she'd gotten into trouble with the gangsters and looked to him for help. She'd quickly learned to rely on her knife rather than her family name. He'd gone through a change in attitude later but still... Larkin cleared her throat and decided that wasn't a topic she wanted to expand on right now. "How about you? When did you become so fucking scary?" Izzy: at 2:18 PM He nodded slightly as she spoke, taking the bottle when it was offered and sloshing it to check how much was left. They’d need more soon. He faked a drink before handing it back to her. He was the one who’d spilled it and all. Hansel didn't know that much about the Bashas -- about as much as anyone who'd been a pirate for years and a sword (well, trident) for hire briefly before ending up on the right side of the law with the Graverunners. Most of it was rumors, he’d always assumed, but there was no telling. And Kheman hadn’t talked about his brother and his business much. Just about Larkin. Seemed to Hansel that the Basha should’ve done more to protect his niece, not just left her to her own devices. Didn't seem like he'd done that much to earn her loyalty, really. The whole thing gave him that angry protective feeling, but he knew Larkin didn’t want that from him, so he shut it down. He snorted at her question. “Oh, yeah, birth for me, definitely. Only half-orc in a little fuckin’ hamlet of humans. Tusks, horns, same difference.” He shrugged, then winced to himself. Shit, she was going to think he was trying to relate to her, and she probably didn’t want that either. "Makes you who you are, though. Not all bad." Jen: at 2:34 PM "Hm. Hm." She used the contents of the bottle to cover up that she didn't know what to say to that. Didn't know if she should say she understood because that would feel like bonding. And Larkin didn't know if she wanted to bond with Hansel Granger. Felt wrong, somehow, like betraying her dad. But fuck, she really liked Hansel, despite everything. A thought came to her and she had to laugh. "I bet no one ever asked if you liked your tail touched, though." More laughter spilled out. Damn, the liquor was really getting to her now. She should stop. Larkin handed the bottle back over and covered her face with the other hand, still chuckling. Izzy: at 2:38 PM Hansel had no idea what that meant or how to respond to it, but she was laughing, and it made him laugh. "What the fuck?" Jen: at 2:42 PM "Goro asked- " Larkin halted, searching for words to explain. Only then did the double meaning of what she'd just said register and she cringed. "Ugh, no. That's- nevermind. Forget it." She waved it off and looked for the bottle to take another sip. Shit, it was still in Hansel's hand. How'd that happen? Izzy: at 2:50 PM Hm. Yeah. This did seem like something Goro had had a hand in, in retrospect. That fuckin' guy. The two of them were friends, though, Hansel was fairly sure, and she'd laughed about it at first, so the sudden embarrassment was probably more to do with realizing what had just come out of her own mouth. "Goro does tend to say some weird fuckin' shit," he commented, amused, and passed her the bottle. Jen: at 3:03 PM "Man, tell me 'bout it. Whenever Sugar is around- never seen anyone go so crazy over... being in love I guess?" Larkin tilted the bottle until it was upside down but only a trickle of liquor came out. She gave it an accusing look, then glanced at Hansel. "Mind if I steal some more of that?" Izzy: at 3:18 PM Hansel laughed. "You motherfuckers already stole everything I had. You gotta steal from each other now." He almost said don't worry, I'm sure you'll come out on top, but that seemed dangerously close to -- actually, Larkin didn't seem like she'd hated it when he'd accidentally tried to bond with her before. Huh. Maybe it was fine. He glanced across at the deck and spotted Goro, holding a bottle, valiantly pretending he was drinking out of it, and leaned a bit closer to Larkin conspiratorially. "Listen, he's down there just fuckin' acting like he's drinking, so you can either steal a full bottle off him or get him drunk for real. Apparently he's even fucking stranger when he drinks. I dunno about you, but I kinda wanna see that." Jen: at 3:25 PM This, Larkin thought, was the best fucking idea she'd heard in a long time. She gave Hansel a wolfish grin, forgetting to be reserved, and pressed the empty bottle into his hands. "Fuck, yes. Watch me." She pushed herself away from the railing, swaying for a moment, then found her balance and hoped down the steps to the main deck. This was going to be good. Izzy: at 3:26 PM END Category:Text Roleplay